Soul Tail?
by Jazzy Scarlett
Summary: some fairy tail guild members come to join the DWMA. But how will thigns end up to be?


Maka sighed as she walked down the halls with her partner Soul."I cant believe people from The Fairy something guild are comming here. I already researched what type of magic they use and it aint pretty.." Soul walked beside her as they were walking to class."Hate to say it but i actually agree with you Maka."

"Dont make me use Maka-chop Soul. -.-"

Soul just walked thro the doors and Patti yelled at her paper girrafe"I-KILL-U !" "Yeah totally like you'll kill a paper girrafe." Said Soul. "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka dragged Soul to their seats and the whole class talked waiting for professer Stein to some in. Kid stared at the chalkboard closing and opening his right and left eye. He stared at the chalkboard."ITS SO UMSYMMTRICLE!" ITS A DISGUSTING CREATURE IT SHOULDN'T LIVE ANOTHER DAY ON THIS WORLD!" Liz explained"Now come on Kid its just a chalkboard!"

Professer stein rolled into the room on his chair,"As some of you know some Fairy Tail guild members are comming here. The whole class except: Liz,Patti,Kid,Soul,Maka,Blac*Star and Tsubaki: WHAAAAAA :O! Maka sighed,"Yep i knew it and Lord Death wants us to tour them.."

Patti: Umm Kid.. Your stripes arnt on the other side of ur heaad ."

"I KNOW I SHOULD JUST DIE IM DISGUSTING I SHOULDNT LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!"

"PATTY! Come on Kid atleast you remember to fold the toliet paper into a triangle." "What? Wait- I FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOLIET PAPER! -crys- I was beaten by toliet paper NOO" "Great going Patty.."Liz sighed. "Ya welcome big sis!" Patty yelled.

-XxWEEKSLATERxX-

Maka and her partner, Kid and his partners, BlackStar and his partner were all waiting at the top of the stairs for the guild members. Kid asked: Can you sense their souls?"

"Im working on it."

Maka opened her eyes and pointed,"Their here!" Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla walked up the stairs. Kid stared at them right when they reached the stairs. "THEIR SO UNSYMMTRICAL! THEY ARE DISGUSTING CREATURES THEY SHOULD DIE" Happy spoke: Hey look its a weird looking blonde girl just like you Lucy!

"what?" Maka looked up.

"Im sorry but you must be Maka. Master told us so much about yall! Im Erza, the blondie is Lucy, The blue cat is Happy, the white cat is Carla, the bluenette is Wendy, and thats Gray and Natsu over there." "Oh how wonderful.." Maka said.

Natsu said"Master told us that right when we get here that yall need to show us the magic yall use! And whats with the crying little kid?" Liz replied: Everything, well im Liz my sister here is Patty." Maka said"Well im Makaa and this is my partner Soul. Black*Star then said: Im the one and only star here called BlackStar and this is Tsubaki!" Maka: its so nice to meet all of you.

"Ok well anyway show us ur powers!" Gray said.

-MAKA AND SOUL-

"Ok Soul transform!" Soul transformed into a scythe and Erza stared like she was in front of a million cakes."Can i use Soul as a sword for one of my weapons?" Erza said softly.

"UMM NOOO" Soul yelled.

Maka said."Well yall ready for witch hunter?" Lucy asked: W- witch hunter?" "Soul rolled his eyes."Just watch" "Its ok Lucy-san lets just watch.." Wendy exclaimed

"Soul resonance!" Maka yelled."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Maka and Soul both yelled."WITCH HUNTER!" She hit the ground trying not to make to much damage since she knew Kid was a symmitry freak.

Erza drolled"SUCH AMAZING POWER!"

Kid,"MAKA HOW COULD YOU KNOW THE GROUND IS SO UNSYMMTRICAL! YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE"

-KID,LIZ AND PATTY-

Kid got up"Im fine now.. Liz,Patty transfermation go!" They both turned into looked at Maka and the others then started getting a nosebleed since they were so unsymmtrical."Patty, make Kid stop in that special way of yours." Patty replied"Ok big sis! -made a creepy face- GET UR ASS MOVIN" As the girls talked their images reflected off the shiny parts of the pistol.

Gray gasped: SEE THEY STRIP TOO NOW SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT I FEEL LIKE!" he said only wearing his boxers. Liz: :? Come on Kid lets use Soul resonance" "Yeah kid!"Patty said.

"Shut up Patty." Kid said."Anyway. SOUL RESONANCE" The pistols transformed into cannons.

Kid looked up."Death Cannon.." liz:Launching in 3. Patty: 2. Liz: 1. Patty: Fire!" They shot the ground where Maka used witch hunter and they made it wrost then it already was."IM DESPICIBLE I SHOULDNT LIVE ANYMORE"

Wendy: What amazing power! Carla: Yepp

-BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI-

Blackstar picked up Kid with his pistols and moved them out of the way."NOW TIME FOR THE BIG STAR TO BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT" Blackstar yelled andTsubaki giggled.

"What kind of star you supposed to be you dont even look like one! Challenge me Blue kid!" Natsu yelled.

"Haha. You challenge the one and only BlackStar?" Happy: -_- just do ur magic.." TSUBAKI TRANSFORM ENCHANTED SWORD!"

"Right!"

"SOUL RESONSNCE. SHADOWSTAR!" They hit the ground where Kid and maka destroyed and it made a huge hole. Kid: BLACK STAR UR ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE CREATURE EVER!

Lucy" anyone gonna stop making them fight? Maka: Nope.. You cant stop Black*Star or he'll just add u into the fight. Patty pointed to Happy and yelled: I-KILL-U!" Happy ran to Natsu"AHHHHHH! The creepy Girrafe lady wants to Kill me!" Maka laughs: Shes just kidding it Happy, she is Patty after all."

Natsu yelled: SHES DEAD MEAT! Erza: Thats offensive cuz her name is Patty Natsu... Well anyway leave her alone XD


End file.
